Not when you're in love
by Inkheart18
Summary: just a short lovestory between Fred and Hermione : .. I don't own any characters


**Yeah.. just something I wrote in the middle of the night a few months ago :) **

* * *

"Wait till I get you!" a shrill voice teared Hermione away from her book she was reading in the library and hardly she realized what happened a breathless Fred took a seat on the other side of her table looking quite guilty while grabbing for any book he could reach.

"What did you do, Fred?" she asked suspiciously and watched his despairing tries to look as absorbed in the book as possible when suddenly an angry Madame Pince appeared beside him.

"Well, who have we got here then? I should have known it!", she said and pulled his hears, "I'll take you to Dumbl-"

"What happened? Hermione interrupted her shouting as she saw the look calling for help on Fred's face.

"What happened? He jinxed all the books so that they become animals as soon as somebody opened them!"

"That's impossible!"

"Why?" Madame Pince and Fred said in surprise at the same time and looked curious at Hermione, waiting for an explanation.

"Because.. because he was here with me all the time. He helps me with.. with a homework, yes!"

"Fred Weasley.. helps .. you.. with .. homework?" Madame Pince asked mistrustfully looking at both of them.

Hermione couldn't help but the mischievous grin on Fred's face made her laugh.

"Yes, exactly! Besides the rumour even I have to do my homework and learn and sometimes I even spend my time on helping someone!" Fred said seriously looking really outraged so that even Hermione had to admit she would have buy it off him if she wouldn't know it better.

"Fine. I don't know why Miss Granger lies to me for you but I'll let it be this time. You should appreciate her and she can't be always there to help you." and with these words she turned around and walked away.

Fred touched his ears, looking if everything's okay with them and began to spread hisself out on the table.

"Wow Hermione. Thank you. Why did you do this? She's right how can I make it up to you?"

"It's alright you don't have to do anything."

"Oh come on Hermione. You have the chance to ask me for anything and you don't want to? You could ask me to stop trying any products from George and me on you or anything."

"It's ok, really. Just because I always admonish you doesn't mean I would split you on Madame Pince or anybody else and waiting for a favour in return. I mean.. I help my friends, you know.."

"We are friends?"

_Oops, what did I just say? _

"Uhm. No, I mean, kind of, aren't we? I mean you're the brother of my best friend and we're spending time together sometimes at the Borrow so I thought .. but I mean if you don't want to be it's okay too but I just thought that.."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"It's okay. I think we're something like friends, yeah" he said while standing up, smiling at her and left the library and a speechless Hermione behind.

A few days after the happening in the library they spent hours of talking in the common room and though Fred wouldn't admit it he thinks it was really funny talking with her about god and the world. He noticed that she's much more than just the girl who's befriended with his little brother and lives at his home during the holidays. She was.. brilliant. She was beautiful, clever (though he already knew this) and she was even someone he can really have fun with and this was the most suprising thing about her for Fred. Hermione Granger and .. fun? He couldn't believe it.

Also Hermione noticed that there's something more behind Fred than just a prankster. He was someone she can talk to and besides her doubts he didn't even laugh about her and her thoughts and interests. Of course, he made a lot of jokes but none of them were insulting or anything, they were just funny. And Hermione also noticed that Fred's quite good-looking and had really nice teeth. She didn't know why she gave so much of her attention to his teeth but her parents must have some influence on her.

That was just the first of many other nights in the common room and with the time they really became friends.

Sometimes both of them were thinking about being more than just friends but as soon as they imagine a relationship with each other they laughed and put these thoughts in the back of their head. It was just impossible. How could Hermione fall in love with someone who plays tricks on first-years and how could Fred fall in love with someone who is a nerdy bookworm? They knew they could change but they didn't want to quit something they like for somebody. And even then there wouldn't be a guarantee for anything and so they ignored their sometimes appearing feelings and the butterflies in their stomaches and took their friendship over their feelings.

But it was right after the Yule-Ball when the whole situation changed. It was long after midnight and everybody should have been in their common rooms when the twins were showing some of their new products in a well hidden corner to some other students as Fred suddenly caught sight of Hermione walking straight to the corridor where Filch were always checking the castle for students doing something forbidden. He dropped his pills in his hands and hurried up to cut off Hermione's way and left his suprised twin brother and the others alone without saying a word.

He was quite exhausted when he reached the corridor where he saw Hermione. He watched her coming closer to him and as she was in his near he jumped out of the shadow, took a frightened Hermione and lead her and hisself into a little old cupboard.

"What the hell are you doing Fred?" she cried indignantly and before she could continue Fred pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Shush.. Filch's outside." and right after saying that they heard him talking to Mrs. Norris. They stopped breathing and listened carefully but his footsteps soon faded away and they began to relax again.

After the shock Hermione realized how cramped the cupboard was and that Fred and her were quite close so that they could see every detail of their faces and that was something Hermione really didn't want at this time. Her eyes were red and swollen because of her crying after the fight between Ron and her and she didn't want to talk about it now, especially not with Fred. But she had to admit that he smelled incredible. It was a smell which made her to want him and let her forget everything for a brief moment.

They stood there without saying a word for one or two more minutes before they dare to speak again and so Fred just stared at her, which made Hermione feeling quite uneasy but then he broke the silence with a quiet voice.

"Are you okay? I hope you know that I just saved you from being caught by Filch and his kitty. What are you doing here at this time?"

"Then we are straight now",her voice was unnatural and sounded strange in her ears, "I couldn't sleep and so I wanted to sneek into the library, you know"

"After the Yule-Ball? At 1 o'clock? Come on, Mione. What happened? You've cried, haven't you?"

"It's nothing. At least nothing new. Ron and I had a fight and yes.. I already should be used to." Hermione said and let out an unreal laughter and with these words Fred came closer as already and hugged her. _What are you doing? _Fred thought during the hug and tried to ignore the feeling which came over him and made his stomach going crazy and let her out of his hug again.

Hermione looked up to him with her big eyes and showed him a little smile. He was making her feel good and therefore she was really happy about having Fred as a friend but suddenly the feeling she was ignoring all the time began to become stronger and she couldn't help but smile wider during looking at him. She felt the urge to hug him again and feeling his warmth on her body and wanted him to kiss her but she'd never risk their friendship just because she's a little bit tipsy and has a tiny crush on him.

"I'll kill him, Mione. I can't understand how he can even fight with you. Don't understand me wrong. I kinda like my brother, though I would never say it to him but he's not worth it being your friend sometimes."

"Don't say this, Fred. He's just.. he just can't handle it when I'm with other boys than Harry and him, you know..even when they're just friends."

"And what is he saying about you and me?"

_What is he talking about? _

"What do you mean? We're friends. He knows his. He just don't want me to be with potential lovers and I think he doesn't see you as one of them."

"What makes him so sure I'm not your lover?"

"Well, I don't know.. I think if you and me we're more than friends we would have more than just one chance to shag around and because we never did .. He don't assume us to be more than friends and he's right."

"Is he?" Fred said, took Hermione on her wrists and pushed her softly against the wall. Before Hermione could realize what's happening she lost herself into the kiss and forgot everything. Ron, the fact that she didn't want this because of the fear of losing Fred as a friend, the fact that they're in a freaking cupboard in the middle of the night and the consequences if somebody caught them. She just enjoyed it and released her hands from Fred's and placed them on his chest to pull him closer with his shirt. He deepened the kiss and took her and her waist.

A few moments later they were lying on the floor without knowing how they got there. The heat of the moment overcame them and Hermiones hands began to open Freds shirt buttons during kissing and also Fred began to open her cardigan with one hand while the other hand grabbed under her shirt and caress her stomach slowly. They weren't thinking, they were just doing. It was like somebody came and turned off their minds and activated their human instincts. Their stomaches played ping-pong and their hearts began to beat so much faster than ever and while Fred placed himself over Hermione they couldn't believe what they're doing. Hundreds of questions popped into their heads but it was not the right time to think about it. What time was it actually? They had no idea and it didn't matter because they were together. For a short time they lived out their feelings for each other without thinking what could happen and after some time, which felt like an internity in a positive way for both of them, this magicial moment was interrupted by an enormous loud noise. Without their shirts on they stopped kissing and looked up, waiting for a sign from where the noise came.

"Damn it, i totally forgot!"

"What?"

"Project X"

"Project.. what?"

"George and I have planned a trick for tonight. I totally forgot it. We should go before the corridors are full of teachers." Fred answered hastily and helped Hermione up. He picked up their clothes, dressed her and himself, opened the door slowly, looked outside, took Hermiones hand and ran through 2 hidden ways to the Gryffindor tower where they split up into the chaos without saying anything.

After the situation calmed down and everybody realized it was just a joke, Fred and Hermione fell in their own beds with a big grin on their lips and a lot of questions in their heads.

The next morning Fred came down late for breakfast because he spent hours in front of the mirror, smiling at himself like an idiot, to get his hair right for the 10th time.

"Fred? Come on, we're late for breakfast." George cried before he lefttheir bedroom with Lee. After checking his hair one last time Fred followed his room mates to the table were the trio was sitting. Hermione was talking with Ron about their fight last night but she stopped when she saw Fred. It was an awkward situation and so she decided to avoid eye contact with him, though it was really hard not to look at him.

"Morning." Hermione answerd shortly and began to eat her breakfast.

"Morning guys.. What do you think about our joke last night?" George asked into the group while grabbing some bacon.

Ron began to laugh and almost spit out his toast.

"Really funny. Filch was going crazy and collapsed after seeing the mess you two have caused."

"One, actually. Am I right, Fred?" George said in desperation and poked Fred with his elbow, "Where were you Fred? I was waiting for you but time ran out. I had to start before Filch was ready with his round through the castle."

"Ouch. I was just.. with a friend."

"Aaaw. With a "friend", Freddie? Well, I hope the girl was worth it."

But Fred didn't answer anything at this. He just smiled at Hermione but she looked worried. _Oh Merlin, she regrets last night, for sure. I shouldn't have done it. Damn it! _are just one of the thoughts that popped up into his head after seeing the look on Hermiones face and as he wanted to start to think about how stupid he is he felt something in his robe.

Fred checked if anyone was looking at him but everybody was busy with talking. Everyone, except Hermione. She was looking at him with an urge look and so he grabbed into his pockets and found a little paper in it. Fred looked behind him to make sure nobody could see the paper and opened it.

_We have to talk. After breakfast. At the lake. _

He nodded hardly noticeable and wanted to look to Hermione but she was gone. Fred decided to wait a few minutes and imagined something about forgotten his bag to get away from the table. He just wanted to see Hermione. To be alone with her again. To talk about yesterday.

He found Hermione at the lake sitting against a tree, reading a book, like always. This whole situation made him smile and he stopped for a few moments before saying anything to Hermione.

"Hey, Mione." he began and waited for a hug or something but nothing. Hermione just looked up to him with her timid smile.

"Hey Fred. Don't say anything.", she said as Fred wanted to say all the things he imagined on his way to her and stood up, "Just let me talk. Okay. Last night.. was amazing, Fred. But.. It should never happen again. I mean.. we are friends, right? What if we continue like yesterday and after a few weeks or even months we find out this isn't right?"

"Okay. That's not what I hoped for this now but.. Mione.. Yesterday was not something like 'Oh let's shag around with Hermione in the cupboard because I'm bored' .. I wanted to do this for a long time now. I thought you wanted it too."

"I do.. but there's no guarantee for us. Lovers come and go, but friends stay forever. I don't want to loose you, Fred. It's much easier to stay friends."

"Not when you're in love."

"When you're in .. what?"

"I'm in love with you, Hermione. Say you don't feel the same way and I'll forget about it."

"I'm.. We're friends."

"No, we're not. Friends don't start to make out in the middle of the night."

"Fred I really, really like you too but that's crazy! You and me. Together."

"Sounds weird, doesn't it?" Fred said with laugther, watching Hermiones thoughtful face.

Hermione wasn't sure about this whole situation but the chance to be _his girlfriend .. _

"Not when you're in love." Hermione answered smiling and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
